Forty Seventh United Kingdom general election
The Forty Seventh United Kingdom general election was held on the 25 December 2019 (Christmas Day) to elect 36 members to the House of Commons. The Labour Party saw a small decrease in seats, losing three seats from South Yorkshire, Cornwall and Devon and Essex. The highlight for the party was in the West London previously held by the Liberal Democrats party leader Harry Jones. This seat was taken by Emma Opal during this Election showing the changing sides of the region. The Conservative Party saw a significant increase of seats, claiming many of the marginal seats across England and Wales. The Liberal Democrats saw a terrific loss, losing their broader area of seats from Eastern Scotland, Durham and West London. The Liberal Democrats are now limited to the Southern regions of England. By far the greatest loss of the party was the seat loss of Harry Jones as mentioned previously. The big question for Liberal Democrat supporters now is; what will be the future of the party? The Scottish National Party Leader Mairi Gougeon exclaimed: "To have Scotland fully voiced by the people of Scotland is better than any gift possible." At the start of the election, the SNP candidate was not performing strongly against the strong seat holder Cato the Younger who for a long time has held the seat of Eastern Scotland. However, Amy Callaghan surpassed expectations and maintained a hold on the seat, winning the election and resulting in a strong SNP coverage across the Scottish regions. The slowly gaining British Reform Party managed to steal seats from both the Labour Party and the Liberal Democrats after gaining Dorset, Gloucs and Wiltshire and North London. This was only possible due to the strong will of the party leader Robert F. Kennedy and his former Labour member Marshall Baker. Shortly after the General Election on the 26th December 2019, Conservative member Clement Attlee switched to join the British Reform Party for Cumbria and Lancashire. Plaid Cymru saw a shaky election since the beginning as it was on track to not introducing any candidates towards either regions within Wales. Party Leader Dafydd Wigley lost his seat as he failed to put himself forward in time during the General Election, however, new-comer theodore roosevelt maintained the seat of East Wales, alike the Liberal Democrat Party, the future of Plaid is rather uncertain. The British Syndicalist League held its single seat in South Manchester with little improvement in gaining seats in other regions. With the influx of newer parties, the National Party recently introduced itself to Kent and stole the seat from the Labour Party. The Party later disbanded on the 27th December 2019, after the Party Leader Joe Clark left to join the Conservative Party. The Anglican Order lost its individual seat in Bedfordshire and Hertfordshire won in the previous election, this seat was gained by the Conservative Party. The Fascist Party attempted to steal several seats across England, however many parties prevented their entry into parliament. Alike the Northern Irish Parties such as the Democratic Unionist Party and Sinn Féin did not provide any candidates within this General Election. The same applies to the UK Independence Party. Category:Parliamentarian elections